My Universe Part 1: Red Roses
by DesolateDreamer
Summary: When Rose Hopes finds herself trapped in another universe, she tries to seek help from the Cullens. Unfortunatly as the events from her favourite novel unravel before her eyes, complications arise. Nothing will be the same again. Edward/OC Vampires. AU
1. Prologue

I almost screamed at myself. I was so frustrated as I threw down the scissors in disgust. I was so close this time. I was pathetic.

Cursing I stood up and started pacing my room, so angry I was almost ripping out my short dirty blonde hair. I then kicked my desk, which only made my foot hurt. It made a large bang and tears sprung to my eyes but I swallowed and ignored them. My Twilight book on the floor slipped beneath my good foot and I slid backwards onto my bed while it moved across the carpet.

Clutching my sore foot I scowled not caring yet that the front cover had been folded. Turning to my clock I saw it was just gone half eleven. Annoyed that my mother would come in to see if I was asleep (obviously she had heard the bang – she has ears like a bat!), I quickly turned off my light and got into bed.

In the next minute I heard her come in, and then walk out again upon seeing me 'asleep'. Smiling smugly to myself I got up and picked my Twilight book off the floor, unfolding the cover and starting to read where I left off.

However, I do not remember putting the book down before I fell asleep. When I woke up, I got out of bed starting to look around for my uniform for school. It was a reading day to my annoyance so I started looking around for my book.

It wasn't on the bedside table, or the floor, which was strange. Sleepily, I opened my wardrobe to find clothes that were most certainly not mine. Groaning I rubbed my eyes. It was a Monday, so obviously I would not be able to see anything right. Blinking I turned back to my wardrobe to see my clothes. Yes, I was just tired. It _was_ seven in the morning.

Standing in front of my mirror, smoothing out my top, I saw that I defiantly looked sleep-deprived. Dark circles under my eyes revealed all. Perfect, I thought sarcastically. Looking around my room again, my Twilight book was nowhere to be found. Thinking my mother probably confiscated it again, I decided that I'd just have to go with something else. Grabbing the closest book I could find I shoved it in my bag without even glancing at the cover.

The walk to school was short as it always was. It only took ten minutes or so down the road from my house. The only thing was that half the time it was actually raining here in the small town of Forks. Today was no exception. I was grateful that it wasn't windy.

I turned into the school; not looking up from the rain covered ground and quickly walked up the steps into the main building. There were only a couple of minutes till class started so I thought I might as well go and wait outside. But then as I stood there waiting I actually looked up as the students walking past.

I had never seen any of these people in my whole life.

In shock, my lips parted a little as I usually did. An older boy with short brown hair saw me as he walked past and asked me if I was alright since I had apparently gone green.

"Fine… I'm fine." I said shakily trying to laugh it off.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, unconvinced – especially with my stunned expression.

This time I shook my head. "I suppose… I feel a little sick." Wait, what was I doing? I was fine! But Forks high was a small school…

"I'm Mike, by the way." He told me. "Newton."

My jaw dropped for a split second before I shut it quick. A large group of girls passed by me and turned while they walked, giggling. I tried not to listen.

"Oh my God." I muttered. I was starting to get a headache.

Mike sort of half grinned at me stupidly. "What, am I really that popular?" He laughed to himself.

I must have looked a bit confused then because he immediately shut up.

"Um, don't worry." I said shrugging a little. "I'll be fine." I paused. "I'm Rose Hopes. I'll… see you later, I guess."

"See you." He said proceeding to walk down the corridor as I tried to put this all together.

If that was Mike Newton, then I was officially crazy. THE Mike Newton from the Twilight books? This is mad. I shook my head. It was probably just a coincidence. It was Monday for crying out loud! Mabye I was just hallucinating or something…

The bell rang sharply and some students walked into the class that I was waiting outside of. The gave me some strange looks and I heard one whisper "Is she the new girl?".

Utterly confused, I decided it best not to go in there. Obviously I had a different class today, didn't I? Yes that was just it – I was in a different class. So which one? I bit my lip unconsciously and started looking around. The halls were almost empty apart from the random person trying to get the class.

Someone walked past me. But even thought it was someone I wouldn't notice usually, I noticed them now. They had quite long dark brown hair. Looking right at me she blushed and walked past me. I managed to catch the colour of her eyes. They were brown.

If I was going crazy… which I had already figured out I was – then that was Bella Swan. And this… this was the Twilight universe.

But that would only mean one thing.

Vampires existed here. And as we were in Forks, there would be a particular vampire family I already knew about.


	2. Chapter 1: Carlisle

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening!

I repeated this over and over for about five minutes as I paced the corridor with my hands covering my face.

Firstly, this seemed to be the Twilight universe. As strange as this seemed, it was true as far as I knew. Secondly, as outrageous this was, Bella Swan was real. Thirdly, if Bella Swan had just walked past me then Edward surely wasn't with her yet right?

I should have walked away then. I should have just forgotten about Twilight and left… maybe just pretend I woke up in the woods or something. But I couldn't just walk away.

At first I didn't know what I should do. I didn't even know if Alice could see me. I wasn't sure if Edward could read my mind. Could they even tell I was here? Then there was my answer. I find them.

Of course, I didn't mean them exactly. I meant go to their house. After all, if anyone would understand – they would.

So I couldn't just walk out of the school, could I? I had to have a reason. And I knew exactly what would take me to the Cullens. It was a one way ticket.

I stood at the top of the stairs by the car park. Their cars were there, right close to me. Well, this was it. What was there to be scared of? I might not even die in the real world. This was a book… made up. Nothing could go wrong.

Taking a deep breath I leant forwards only a small way. And then it was torture all the way down. I never imagined falling down the stairs would hurt so much. But it was worth it. Every hit bought me closer to where I was heading. At last I landed at the bottom with half of me still on the steps and my head on the hard ground. Blood seeped into my clothes and I gasped.

Ok, maybe that was stupid, but how else would this get me there? I couldn't just walk in. I was barely fifteen. Plus I looked pretty young for my age. No one in town knew me. Not even the Cullens supposedly.

It wasn't for about another five minutes when I was found by the late people – the ones who overslept. I just shut my eyes and waited while thinking about such an idiot I am. But then again, maybe he will actually listen to me this way.

The floor was cold, even though I was wearing a lot of layers. It wasn't exactly much different in the real world. Someone screamed. Oh wonderful, I thought. They didn't even know how I was and they still scream. What are they, afraid of blood? How ironic for a book about vampires.

I cursed under my breath until I had questions being asked to me.

"What's your name sweetheart, we just want to call your parents…." said a friendly woman's voice.

I continued the cursing. Great, just what I needed. "I C-can't." I replied, surprised at my voice. The pain wasn't really much now it had stopped hitting me. "I can't." I said more defiantly.

"We need to know who you are, dear." She insisted, sounding worried now.

"I can't." I said again. What could I tell her? I didn't even come here anymore apparently.

I heard some random people talking about something and then the same question being asked again. I couldn't answer. I was telling the truth.

I blacked out for a while after that. I heard more people talking in the background but this time I knew I had to be in the hospital since I was in a bed. Then a voice stood out from the other nonsense people were saying. It was soft… soothing.

I bolted up in the bed, which was probably a bad idea since I started gasping. People immediately rushed around me but I didn't care. I bit down on my lip and after a few moments I was fine.

"Car-" I started looking up at Carlisle Cullen, and then I stopped myself before I got too far. "Doctor Cullen." I said and sighed. "Oh thank God." I muttered.

"I got it." He muttered to the other doctor, who left. He then turned to face me, looking confused.

Of course. No medical history.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine." It came out more angrily than it meant to, but I was in a hurry.

He looked a bit taken aback at my outburst, but shook it off.

"Dr. Cullen… Carlisle," I started probably sounding very weird. I paused. "You seem so real." I almost whispered.

By the look of his face he probably thought I was crazy. He was probibly right.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. Do you know where you are?" Carlisle asked me, concerned.

He was always so concerned…

"Yes, the hospital." I answered. I just need to get back… "Forks."

"Can you tell me your name?"

I smiled slightly. "You don't have any medical records."

He waited, as if he knew I was going to say something.

"Rose Hopes." I said at last.

"Are you new in town?" he asked.

No medical records. No house. No family. Not even at the school. No Rose Hopes. None.

"You could say that." I replied. There was another pause. "Carlisle, I-," A tear came down my check. "I need your help."

He walked over to my bed, but kept his distance. I must look so crazy.

"I don't know how to say this... so I'll just say it. I know... everything." I sniffed, wiping away the tears. I had to keep myself together. It wasn't like it would be forever.

"I'm sorry I-," he headed towards the door, probably to get someone but I cut him off.

"London, sixteen fifties."

He stopped and turned around. "Sorry?" He was playing dumb.

"You swam to France. And you met the Volturi. You're a vegetarian. They prefer humans. You and your family prefer animals."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "How do you know this?"

I continued. "I know what you are, Carlisle. I told you - I know everything about you, and your family."

"How do you know?" He repeated.

"The place I came from… there's this book. It has everything about this world. Everything about vampires."


	3. Chapter 2: Esme

Carlisle stayed with me for a while after I had told him the truth. For some reason he didn't seem to think I was crazy. At least, I hoped he didn't. But we just sat and talked about what I had to do.

"Maybe you were sent here on purpose for something? If our world was going wrong…" Carlisle suggested.

"No, that can't be right." I said. "No offence, but this is a book. I don't think anything went wrong."

"It just seems so strange that you would be sent here for no apparent reason." He seemed frustrated. But this would be normal. If Carlisle couldn't figure something out… like in Breaking Dawn then he would be. I smirked to myself.

"What?" He asked, obviously not missing the smile.

"Nothing." I said, shrugging slightly. "It's just… I don't know. Being here."

I looked down for a second and then started laughing. "I can't believe I threw myself down the stairs just to see you!"

"So that's what happened?" he asked, humorously surprised. "I thought the emotional stress of being ripped away from your home got to you or something along those lines."

I laughed. "Well I was kind of… freaking out…"

The door opened and none other then Emmett walked in.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett! Hi!" I was like a fan girl, waving at him madly.

He exchanged glances with Carlisle questioningly. Carlisle seemed to find this quite amusing.

"You know her?" he asked, wondering why there seemed to be some random girl knowing him.

Carlisle stood up. "I'll explain." He turned to me. "Um, you're not going to-?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about and nodded.

"My lips are sealed." I smiled. This wasn't that bad now that we were all getting along. I was dreading the appearance of Rosalie.

Both vampires exited the room and I was left by myself. I lay back down on the bed. There was a clock above the door saying at was about five. I had been talking to Carlisle all day. Smiling to myself, I let my eyes shut. So for the time being I was stuck in this place. Damned… like hell… like Edward thought he was as a Vampire. My thoughts drifted to Edward and then the rest of the Cullens. I wondered if I should tell them about what's going to happen. Do I keep it like the books? Or should I change it to make me happy? Did I really want everyone to have their happily ever after whereas I was still damned? When would I be taken back to my world? What if I wasn't?

A tear came out of the corners of my eyes but I wiped them away furiously. I had no idea what I was supposed to, if I was here for a reason. Was I even here for one? No, there had to be. But what was it?

A million solutions ran thought my head. Some were lame and some might actually work. And some didn't even make sense. I turned over in the bed. I cried out in pain but made myself shut up. If sleeping got me here, maybe sleeping would take me back.

. . . . . . . . . .

_My mind and vision was hazy. It never seemed like much of a reality. It was quiet. My eyes drifted around but I couldn't move from where I lay. And then the dull pain in my throat that was slowly growing. The pain sped up. It felt like someone had stuck a knife down there now. I could taste someone disgusting, taking over my mouth and nose. I gasped only to be greeted with more pain, but the smell seemed to be evacuating. Remembering where I was and why, I willed myself to calm down. But the pain was trying to break free, as if it were caught there and wanted to escape._

. . . . . . . . . .

Of course, in the morning I was devastated it didn't work. I stared at the ceiling just wanting to know why I was here and what I was supposed to do.

For some reason I kept thinking about Edward. He would in Alaska by now probably distressed about Bella. I don't know why that bothered me, because it shouldn't have.

The door to the hospital room opened and one of the nurses came in to give me more pain medication. I had noticed long before now that I had a needle in my hand. They always disgusted me. It would leave a scar of course, but it wasn't like there hadn't been scars there before. I wondered how long it would have taken them to find my vain. Hopefully they didn't damage my hand too badly…

The nurse was kind to me, letting me know I should be out of here soon. I didn't know where I would stay. The Cullen's defiantly wouldn't abandon me now that I knew so much. However, it would be so much of a burden to have me staying with them. Not to mention Jasper. I would be killing him. That is… if I had a scent at all.

That stunt I had pulled falling down the stairs on purpose was too lucky. I only got minor injuries from it. Perhaps it was because I had been ready for what was going to happen that weekend my fall? Maybe it was because I had been scared of what I was about to do, I had been so ready for it.

"Is Edward alright?" I asked Carlisle once he came back. I knew he would.

"He might be leaving." He replied.

I didn't know what to say to that. Do I say that he wouldn't? Or do I keep my mouth shut? I decided to keep my mouth shut. It would be no good spoiling things… right?

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked me for the second time.

I was still staring at the ceiling. I had not actually seen anyone yet. I had merely replied to them.

"Ok… I suppose." I replied. What else would I say? Oh yeah bit confused and annoyed I've been put here for no apparent reason but hey I'm great. "I miss home…" I muttered.

I didn't even know if that was the truth or a lie. I just had to say something like that. It felt necessary.

"We'll figure this out." He said defiantly.

"I hope so." I mused.

There was a moment of silence.

"Alice game me a message for you."

I sat up and looked at him for the first time.

"She says she can't wait till you go shopping with her." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Right." I replied.

"Oh and Esme's excited."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"About you staying with us." He finished.

My eyes widened.

"You know, if you wanted to…" he said quickly.

"Oh that would be great!" I said happily. "I'd love to."

. . . . . . . . . .

The next time I had a visitor it was actually Esme. She was so kind and loving like she was in the books. It was so lovely to see her for real.

She came in, beaming. I couldn't help but grin back at her. The first thing she said to me however made my heart ache.

"I'm so sorry," she said, pulling up a chair. "About all this. You must miss your home so much."

I watched her sorrowfully. "It's not your fault." I replied. "Besides, Carlisle said he's gunna help figure this out."

She smiled sweetly and I noticed she had a bag. She held it out to me gesturing I take it. "I've bought some things for you."

I took the bag, taken aback that she would do that. Although she was everything a mother should be, and this is exactly what a mother would do.

"There's nothing to do here, apart from staring at the clock." She joked.

"I think they only put a clock in here on purpose." I replied smirking. "Stupid inside joke or something…"

I opened the bag looking at the contents. Stunned I didn't know what to say. There was so much in here that must have cost them a fortune. Thank goodness they were rich or I would have just given this all back to them. "Wow!" I managed to get out before taking brand new stuff out.

"I didn't really know what you like so I just…" she started and trailed off watching my awestruck face at the objects she had bought me.

The first item I took out was an mp3 player.

"Jasper raided Edward's music and put on some songs for you." Esme explained.

My brow furrowed. "But Edward has a whole room full of music."

"It has a lot of song space." She replied.

As I pulled out more items from the bag I felt more and more joyful and loved. This was such a nice thing for the family to do for me.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed.

"You're welcome." She smiled warmly.

Esme hugged me, and I hugged her back. Being in that embrace made my eyes sting with tears. I didn't realise how much I missed home till now. And being held by Esme wish I had been better to my mother. When we pulled away from each other I was crying.

"What's wrong?" Asked Esme anxiously, probably scared she might have upset me.

I didn't know what to say. "Nothing." I replied wiping the tears away. "I'm fine."

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No I just… I-" my voice cracked and the tears fell fresh now. Once they had started I could stop. I let out a small sob. Quiet, but a vampire would hear.

"Shh, shh." She cooed putting her arm round me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything, dear one." She told me.

"I was so bad to my mother, and now I can't." I cried. "I can't…"

"Remember what you said before, Rose? You said you're going to figure this out. And when we do, I'm sure she'll forgive you. I know she will." said Esme.

"Are you sure?" I asked, sounding almost childish.

"Yes, of course." She replied.


	4. Chapter 3: Home

I couldn't sleep that night. Instead I lay awake listening to my new mp3 player. I had never been into classical music much but it seemed relaxing now that I was hearing it properly for the first time. I shut my eyes listening to the music trying to clear my head.

Sighing I looked through the music and surprised I found a few tunes I had listened to in my own world. I listened to them, glad to have at least something from my world. The only music I had read about being in Twilight was Clair de Lune - Debussy. Music I didn't really know about untill I read Twilight to be honest.

Rolling onto my side, though finding it difficult because of the stupid needle in my hand, I concentrated on sleep which was ridiculous for I knew that would never get me to sleep if I concentrated on it, and indeed I had no luck.

And then for some reason something possessed me to text Alice.

I had no idea what it was, I just felt I should. It's not like it would be inconvenient if I did – she didn't sleep after all. So I got out my new cell phone that I adored and started a new text.

I had no idea what to say to her, of course. She would actually know already that she would be receiving one, I predicted. I decided to keep it short and simple.

_Alice, hi it's Rose (Of course you probably saw me texting you). Well I just wanted to say thanks for the clothes, it was nice of you. _

My finger hovered over the send button for a second before I sent it. I already thought of what she was going to send back.

Alice had bought me some clothes and sent me some nightwear to wear while at the hospital. However, she had sent another message to Esme to give to me which was that she was taking me shopping anyway because she hadn't know how anything would look on me. Also she had seen my shoes would be a problem.

I didn't have to wait a few minutes for her to reply. Vampires were fast.

_Rose, don't give me that. I know you're only texting me because you can't sleep. _(I grimaced)_ I know it sucks being in the hospital, but don't worry – Carlisle's going to pull a few strings and get you out real soon. Bye! X Oh and by the way, can't wait to go shopping this Saturday!_

I laughed at her text and put the phone away. Everything was so much like the books…

. . . . . . . . . .

"_You're ok." said an anxious voice. "You're ok, Rose, you're fine!" I could make out a figure coming towards me. Human speed never did anyone any favours. My throat hurt so much I started sobbing making it worse. I didn't feel fine at all. They came up to me and stroked my check as I cried. Their hand twisted round mine and I held on, almost afraid to let go._

. . . . . . . . . .

Alice had been right. The next morning Carlisle came in looking happy about something and then announced I could be released. I was very thankful that I could come out this horrible place. At least it seemed nightmarish to me.

Excited I jumped up out the bed. I realised that was a huge mistake a long time too late. I gasped as I found out how much my injuries actually hurt. I cursed under my breath and then apologised for it making a mental note not to swear so much especially in front of the Cullens.

After I was back on the bed, Carlisle explained Esme was on her way here, and thanks to Alice bringing clothes for me. I was so excited… I would be seeing the Cullen's home as a reality! And I was going to be meeting the Cullens! (With the exception of Edward though for a few more days.)

I waited patiently, looking at my new phone until Esme got here.

"Esme!" I greeted.

"Good morning." She said hugging me warmly, and handed me a bag with some clothes.

She left the room while I dressed, trying my best to ignore the horrifying needle in my hand. At least it distracted me from the pain in my body. The clothes were a neat fitting - a black skirt and leggings with a purple stripped top. I just put on my shoes I had been wearing a couple of days ago. They didn't really match the outfit but you could hardly notice. I didn't bother with my hair. It looked fine after I'd sorted the parting.

Esme came back in. "Ready to go?" She asked me.

I felt like saying 'As if I would want to stay.' But that would be rude so I just nodded, a smile still plastered on my face.

The kind nurse came in who I remembered from before carrying a tray so I knew she was going to take that's needle out of my hand. I turned away, ready for the sting of it. Esme seemed to notice I was worried and took my hand watching my sorrowfully. I tried to smile but it ended up as a gasp of pain when it was taken out. When I got my hand back I held it to me rubbing it with the other.

Esme picked up the bags. I said I wouldn't mind taking them but she said she barely noticed anyway. I shrugged.

When we got in the car and she started driving I couldn't move my eyes from the houses and people I could see outside. It was just like the Forks back in my world but it seemed so different with all the new people. We passed the store the Newtons owned and I found myself smiling at it.

And finally, we got to the Cullen household. It was so beautiful. I looked up in awe as I stepped out the car. It was so perfect just like the Cullens. My eyes followed down to every detail. It was wonderful.

"Just how you imagined?" asked Esme, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"No." I replied. "Better."

As soon as we got in I was so amazed at the house I just stood in the hall way for a second looking up and around.

"Would you like anything?" asked Esme, already walking over to the kitchen. It was nice of her not to move around so fast.

"No thanks." I said quietly, still staring at the inside of the house with wonder. "But would you mind if I have a look around?" I asked, smiling to myself.

"Sure." She said. "But don't go in the third door on the right upstairs."

I wondered why it was forbidden but then I realised it was either one of the science labs that Carlisle was working on something dangerous or my room that they were still decorating. Obviously Esme would not want me to see it yet.

I half walked, half tripped from eagerness, round the rooms. It was so exciting to be able to see the Cullen household.

In the living room there was a large TV with expensive looking sofas around. Towards the end of the room was the grand piano. I walked over to it and sat down, though I stopped myself touching the keys. It felt like I would ruin it even if it was only a touch.

I didn't linger over the bedrooms as it did seem quite rude to. Only Edwards I stood in the door way for at least five minutes. He sure did have a lot of music.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was cold that day, so I spent most of it lounging around watching TV and drinking hot chocolate. For some reason Esme was rather insistant about what furniture I should have for my room. After telling her at least three times I didn't know how long I was going to be here and therefore I didn't really want them getting me furniture only to see I was gone so fast, she told me if I didn't choose I would end up having them chosen for me.

As soon as I heard cars pulling up outside I jumped up ready to greet them. Alice was first through the door.

"Rose!" she said excitedly, hugging me.

"Hi." I said, and more people started coming inside.

Rosalie was repulsed and unsatisfied by my presence. When Jasper came in he looked really depressed. Well, I was human in the only place he could actually be himself and now I'd just ruined it.

"Jasper, I'm really sorry." I said.

Alice turned around anxiously, taking his hand.

"Just wait until Bella." I mumbled, sadly, looking down at my feet.

The Rosalie butted in. "You should be sorry to all of us!" She said glaring at me.

"Rose." warned Emmett, watching her.

"I can't help it." I replied. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Umm, how about leave?" suggested Rosalie.

"You know what?" I said confidently. "I would leave! Only one problem with that though… I'm stuck here!"

Esme came in the room. "Rosalie, what are you doing?" she hissed at her.

"Making the human feel welcome." she replied distastefully.

I shook my head, annoyed.

I didn't really register what was happening then since it was too fast for me. However I did have a feeling Esme had yelled at Rosalie and then everyone scattered. I tried not to let her get to me but it was surprisingly difficult.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Rosalie's hate will be clearer in later chapters. More soon... **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Stories

I folded my arms. "Alice." I said sternly as I had yet another outfit forced into my hands. "I've tried on so many I've lost count."

We were in what seemed like a very expensive store and this was only the second one so far. It was getting tiresome, shopping with Alice. But I didn't want to spoil her fun.

She ginned and rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, last one."

I was about to say 'finally!' and disappear back into the cubicle but she took the outfit back and handed me a pile of other clothes.

"After these!" she said excitedly.

I sighed irritably, but tried them on none the less.

Edward wasn't back yet. I hadn't even seen a glimpse of him but I told myself I shouldn't be worrying about him because he was coming back. He was going to come back and then find out about Bella and him. For some reason this repulsed me but I shook it off. They were meant to be together. It was in black and white, on paper! That was a massive understatement. It was copied thousands and millions of times in my world!

What would happen then if I changed all that? My name, my face – everywhere. That couldn't happen at all. I should have stayed away from them as soon as I realised what was going on – why didn't I? No I just had to be all nosey and get myself into this. Another character in the books. A weird strange character who knew everything that was going to happen yet didn't even bother warning them. Should I? Would I?

Alice was getting impatient outside, wanting to see what I look like in one of the outfits at least. I put on something and came out.

"Happy?" I asked folding my arms again.

"No, that doesn't suit you at all!" she looked horrified. "How could I miss that your hair style won't go with that?"

. . . . . . . . . .

"_So cold…" I whispered to the figure. Their hand seemed warm, but not warm enough. A blanket was put over me and I started shivering, probably more from the shock than the actual temperature of the room. _

"_I'm sorry." said the figure. "So sorry…" _

"_Not your fault." I replied, though it didn't do my throat any favours. _

"_I'm never going to put you in that danger again. Ever."_

. . . . . . . . . .

I had been staying at the Cullens for barley a few days when I started to settle into my new "lifestyle". Of course it wasn't long until they started getting curious of me. I knew all about them so it was only fair, really. However I wasn't very willing to share with them my secrets.

One evening when I came downstairs, bored, Alice caught me very excitedly.

"What's up Alice?" I asked, actually curious about what she was thinking.

"Tonight's the night!" she sang. "You're going to tell us your story!"

Esme came into the room with a smile on her face. "This will be interesting."

"Oh no." I said. "I wasn't planning to do that."

For some reason more and more Cullens came in, even Rosalie wanted to know.

"Please tell us!" said Emmett. "Pleaaa-se!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the sofa. Alice squealed and sat down next to me cross legged. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme also sat, however Rosalie was the last to be standing, next to the TV.

"Aww…" said Alice softly.

"Stop spoiling it, Alice!" I said annoyed, but then I changed my mind. "Ok, fine, now you know you can tell it."

Alice smiled smugly to herself. "Oh, but you tell it much better." she insisted.

Sighing, I began.

"Esme, do you remember at the hospital when I was afraid of the needle?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, when I was a kid I had lots of problems. The doctors thought they knew, but it was something else…" I trailed off because I wasn't going to share what it was. Alice shook her head so I took it they knew I wouldn't. "So I had two surgeries." I tried to say it casually but my face fell in remembrance. I wasn't looking at their faces so I gathered they were shocked, concerned or not interested (Rosalie). With exception of Carlisle – he would probably want to know what it was.

"And then after that it seemed like it was just going on and on. I had two more to have teeth out and then my tonsils removed." I shuddered. "I cursed it though, it was because I said after each one – I'm never going through with this ever again!" I laughed, and I heard Emmett laugh as well.

"Anyway, I'm scared of all this medical stuff only because the stupid, no offence Carlisle," I shuddered. "doctors took my blood. But human doctors aren't supposed to do that so thanks to them… I hate needles." I didn't think I needed to say anymore.

"I'm sorry." said Carlisle.

I looked up, confused. "You don't need to be. And this isn't even the sad part yet!"

"I know, I just felt complied to say it." He replied.

I found that amusing for some reason.

"After my mom decided she and I should move away from my dad, I just got all depressed and-," I cut off. "Why am I even telling you all I got depressed?"

"Just continue!" said Alice excitedly.

"Fine. Well, I got depressed, especially after the online incident involving myself falling in love. That ended badly." I shook my head.

"I want to know about that. That part." said Jasper.

I wondered why Jasper was so interested in that part. "Alright…"

"Oh no, don't." said Alice sadly. "That's where she cries."

I didn't like being talked about as if I wasn't there. "Hey!" I said.

"I think that's enough now." spoke up Esme. I had a feeling she knew about stuff like this. She sat down on my other side. "More tomorrow."

It seemed almost as if she'd told everyone to go to bed, like they were kids. Emmett and Rosalie left the room hand in hand. I saw Jasper say something to Alice but it was too fast to hear. Carlisle sat down next to Esme.

"Are you alright?" asked Esme, sounding a little anxious.

I nodded. "I-I think I'll go to bed now." I said. But the words came out in a stutter. I didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

**One more chapter update today - I just want to update and get it out of the way :)**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Edward

I woke up in the early hours of the morning, breathless, yet I could barely remember the nightmare. I thought about what the real world would be like now. Would time have stopped there or maybe they just thought I was missing? Mabye I hadn't even left and was in some random coma. I could have been murdered and this could be death.

I heard someone knocking on the door but I was still trying to catch my breath so I just blurted out "Just a sec!" They ignored me. How like a mother. I laughed inwardly.

"Are you alright?" asked Esme, coming in and sitting down on my bed.

I got my breath back at last. "Yeah. It was just a nightmare that's all." I said as if it was no big deal. It wasn't.

She looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"Ok." she said disbelievingly getting up and towards the door.

"Wait!" I said a little more loudly than I meant it to sound. "Could you stay… just for a little while…" I trailed off.

She smiled. "Of course."

I don't know how long we talked for, but it felt like hours we went on about random things. It was amazing how much there was to talk about. Eventually though, I said less and less until I was almost asleep again. I felt Esme come closer to me and hummed quietly, stroking my hair. She made me feel so loved, but I didn't even deserve it.

When I woke up in the morning Alice came up to me with a happy expression. "What, Alice?" I asked.

"It's day six." She said.

I looked at her questioningly.

"You said, tell you when it's been six days since Edward left. And now it's day-," She didn't get to say anymore because I cut her off.

"Yay!" I jumped up and down in excitement.

"What does it mean?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yay!" I said again grinning widely.

Emmett appeared. "I heard someone yay." He said. "Ohhh is Cheshire cat girl giving away a secret?" he guess seeing the look on my face.

I giggled. "No, you'll _see_!" I emphasised the word 'see', winking at Alice, giving her a huge hint.

"Just keep your gift open, Alice." I said, laughing.

"Aww, but Rose you have to tell us now!" said Emmett, sadly.

I shook my head and mimed zipping my lips. "My lips are sealed." I giggled again.

"Hey, you can't do that twice." moaned Emmett.

I stuck out my tongue immaturely and he huffed playing along with me.

. . . . . . . . . .

I was so excited to see Edward that day I hadn't stopped moving impatiently. Everyone had guessed something was going to happen but only I knew so far that it was Edward coming home today. When he came in thought the front door and walked in we both gaped.

"Uh…" he said. "Hello." Edward was so polite.

"Hi." I said, dazed.

"I'm Edward-," He began.

"I know." I said dreamily, looking dazzled.

Rosalie interrupted us rudely. "Yes I know there is a stupid human in our house Edward. It's awful."

I gave her a dark look. "I know all about you Rosalie so you can't badmouth me without consequences."

Rosalie must have thought everything because suddenly Edward seemed to be going along with the whole situation.

"That explains why-,"

I cut him off again. "You can't read my mind?"

"No I can't."

I smirked to myself. "That's good."

He looked at me questioningly again. It was cute how he did that. "How?"

"I might give something away that makes you probably kill me or something along those lines."

It was funny because he nodded in understanding. Rosalie threw some kind of fit.

"Ugh! Edward don't you see, she's going to be so annoying!"

"How exactly will that be, Rose?" he asked carelessly.

I giggled as she left the room in a strop.

For some reason when it was the evening once more I was in less of a mood to continue my story because of Edward. I didn't want it to end up with me crying. I had not looked back on these memories in a long time and if I let them loose I was afraid everything would come back too hard.

Of course, everyone was put out I wouldn't share anymore at this time but seemed to accept it all the same. I didn't see much of Edward after he had first arrived and didn't think I'd see much more. Bella would take up his life now.

The next day was the accident. I wasn't there, so naturally I didn't find out about it until everyone came home. I knew this would be interesting as the Cullens all walked into the dining room. We all sat down and I could hardly contain my excitement. Events in a novel were being played before my eyes. It was as thrilling as a roller coaster.

"You're enjoying this too much you know." said Jasper. He seemed angry. Probably because Edward practically gave away their existence.

"I'm sorry." began Edward, looking at Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

"What do you mean 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?" asked Rosalie glaring at him.

"Not by the way you mean." said Edward. "I'm willing to leave now if that makes things better."

"No." said Esme. "No, Edward."

"It's just a few years." He replied, patting her hand.

I watched them curiously.

"Esme's right though. You can't go anywhere now. That would be the _opposite_ of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking. Now more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major. And Rose knows everything that happens." I was glad to be bought into this.

"I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave, or none of us."

This made me realise why they all leave in New Moon! I'd almost forgotten most of the events in Midnight Sun.

Everyone started quickening up their speech and I didn't catch much more until Rosalie bought her fist down on the table making me almost fall off the chair. I straightened myself up quickly, feeling my cheeks burn. Jasper let out an irritable noise making me feel ashamed of myself. "Sorry." I mumbled.

There was the fast talking again, and then they started talking at a speed I could understand.

"That's not what I was going to say." said Alice to Jasper. "I was going to ask you for a favour."

There was a pause and I watched Alice knowing this was her time to speak.

"I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's _going_ to be."

"But…Alice…" said Jasper.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be."

All this fast talking was getting me very annoyed. The only chance for me to see Novel events exactly as they should be and I couldn't even understand them. Then Edwards chair fell back.

"NO!" He yelled. I must have looked very strange watching him and grinning.

"Edward!" exclaimed Carlisle standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

I tried to turn to each person as they said something but it was too fast for me. I rested my elbow on the table, annoyed and upset I couldn't understand them.

"No." said Edward. "I will leave, I will change the future."

I snorted and half laughed. It was just amusing to me. He gave me a very dark look and I cringed.

"Pay attention!" said Rosalie to Emmett. (The next thing I heard.) "Alice sees him falling for a human. How classically Edward!"

"Tough break Edward." admitted Emmett. He laughed.

"_Fall_ for a human? For the girl he saved today. Fall in _love_ with her?" asked Esme.

"Well this… complicates things." sighed Carlisle.

"I'll say." muttered Emmett.

"I suppose the plans remain the same, though. We'll stay, and watch. Obviously no one will… hurt the girl."

Jasper said something and then there were more 'No's from Edward until he left almost instantly. I sighed.

"What wrong?" asked Carlisle. He was the only one left now.

I looked up sadly. "The evens from one of my favourite novels were played right before my eyes and I missed half of it because you all talk too fast."

He laughed.

"It's not funny." I huffed.

"On the contrary," he said. "From what we said it probably wouldn't be an exciting part. I have read lots of novels. How far are we from the start of it?"

"Not far, I suppose." I said. "But it's still an interesting part. I mean I missed the car accident. That was one of my favourite chapters you know."

He laughed again. "What chapter are we on now?"

"Hmm." I said tilting my head and smiling. "Chapter four starts tomorrow."

* * *

**Rewiew please!**


	7. Chapter 6: Return

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Carlisle, when am I going… "back", to school?" I asked. It was obvious I would have to. They couldn't keep me a secret and I looked no way old enough to get away with being a graduate. And I needed to make sure I did, in case I needed to change something quickly. This would be a great way to make sure Bella goes to Port Angeles.

"Rose, you sound like you wish to?" said Carlisle. I probably did.

"Well how else am I going to fit in? A mystery girl just appeared and I have been seen there. Lots of questions are probably being asked already." I pointed out.

"I suppose you could pass off as my niece…" said Carlisle thoughtfully.

I never imagined that would happen… even in this universe.

"Sure. But I don't want you going for another week because of your injuries." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said. How much more weirder could I sound?

. . . . . . . . . .

Sighing, I walked downstairs finding Esme had already laid out some breakfast for me. I really wasn't looking forward to school, even though I had asked to go this was practically like a job I had to do.

I ate my breakfast in silence, staring coldly out the window. I hadn't missed the blood typing yet… I didn't think I had anyway. Going over the chapters in my head I tried to find the time periods, but I couldn't quite remember that part. Darn.

Slowly, I walked into the living room to see that Rosalie's feelings towards me had defiantly not changed. Now I was invading her school life too, and I knew particularly well that was already hated by the Cullens.

She started at me darkly and watched my every move. It made me terribly uncomfortable.

"Rose," said Jasper. "Please stop it."

I looked up confused.

"Rosalie." He said replying to my silent question.

"Ugh." She said annoyed. "But she's getting in the way of everything." She muttered.

"I thought you didn't want to be found out." I said to her. "Or maybe I could let it slip to Bella…" I warned.

"No!" shot everyone.

"Relax." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why would I mess up the whole story? That's no fun."

The ride to school was silent. I rode with Edward and Rosalie. Edward spoke quietly to her every now and then. It seemed silly she didn't want to have a conversation in front of me.

"Oh shut up, Rosalie." said Edward. That make me smirk.

I got out the Volvo once the car came to a stop in the school parking lot. A few faces turned my way and I looked awkwardly at me feet.

"Rose!" yelled Mike a little way away from us.

I smiled awkwardly and waved back. "I'll see you later." I said to the Cullens, starting to walk over to where he was. Bella and her friends were there too.

"How are you? I saw what happened…" he trailed off. I hope no one thought I fell down the stairs on purpose. It was actually amazing how he still seemed to be my "friend" even though he had seen me with the Cullens.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Nothing too serious."

"So, what – you're new here?" he asked.

"Well I'm staying with my Uncle," gosh it felt so good to say that, "Since my parents have gone away for couple of months, they didn't want me staying by myself. You know – lack of trust and all that." I laughed and he joined. My mom probably wouldn't trust me anyway.

I caught Bella out the corner of my eye and saw her look dreadfully awkward and embarrassed. I felt a bit sorry for her.

"Well this is Angela, Lauren, Eric, Jessica and Bella." He motioned towards each person in turn.

"Do you want me to show you around?" asked Eric.

"Um, no thanks. I need to go get my schedule." I said. As I saw Bella look up at me I noticed there was a spark of hope in her eyes.

"I'll come with you." said Bella.

Of course, us new girls have to stick together, I thought.

We walked up the steps and into the corridor. Bella didn't look at me again. It was like she was ashamed or something. I knew the feeling too well.

"So, is Dr. Cullen your uncle?" she asked as we neared the door to the reception area.

"Um, yeah." I said still trying to get used to this.

"You don't have much resemblance." She pointed out. Wow she was good.

I paused. "No I've always wondered that." I said lamely.

She didn't say anything more about it. We did agree that it sucked to be the new girls though.

Lessons went slow which wasn't abnormal. Gym was the worst. Even though I was fortunate enough to have it with Alice and Edward I stood at the back, trying to be as uninvolved as possible until I _had_ to contribute.

At lunch I walked in, seeing most of the school actually in one place at once. It was weird. Mike waved to me so I decided to sit with him and his friends. I didn't want to intrude on the Cullens again and I needed to make sure I wasn't changing Bella's future mind.

I sat down, foodless. Well, I wasn't hungry. I saw Jessica hiding a scowl and I glanced downwards. I wasn't _that_ thin, if that was what she was thinking.

"So what's it like?" she asked, me her face immediately changing. "Living with the Cullens?"

I tried to act like it was very weird for her to ask me this question – it would be anyway. "Um…" I started.

She leaned in, obviously wanting to know about Edward. I saw him looking at our table out the corner of my eye.

"Why?" I asked her.

She obviously hadn't meant to say that – it probably burst out before she could control herself. "Oh, don't worry." She replied, trying to shake it off.

Eric rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Obsessed with Edward.'

I nodded slightly in understanding. Jess shot him a glare. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I would have thought you'd got sit with them. They usually keep together." She continued.

People didn't want to be involved in the conversation and started talking to themselves,

"Why, does that mean I should too?" I asked. Did Edward just cringe?

Jess thought she'd offended me. "No I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering."

"It's nothing." I said annoyed now.

Angela tried to engage me into conversation sensing that someone would be yelling any second now – most probably me – the short tempered one.

"So are you going to the spring dance?" she asked. "It's a girl's choice."

I half smiled. "But I don't have anyone to ask.

"She could ask Edward…." I managed to catch Jessica talking to Lauren. She giggled.

"As if he would say yes." Lauren giggled. They obviously thought I couldn't hear them.

I didn't say anything. He was almost my cousin. My lips pressed into a thin line. Why didn't I go and sit with the Cullens?

* * *

**Ahh I love being so mean to my OCs :')**

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7: Compramise

As days turned into weeks, it had soon been over a month and a half since I'd appeared. Now that I had been "accepted" into the Cullen family everyone was being a lot friendlier. Even Rosalie didn't find something to point out and glare at me every time I saw her. She had found that being civil was much nicer… and Esme wouldn't yell at her all the time either.

At lunch I always sat with Bella's clan instead of the Cullens. Alice had asked me why but I refused to tell. The only one who had figured it out was Jasper but he said he wouldn't say anything to the others. There were two reasons. One, I didn't want to intrude on them since I was practically with them twenty-four seven. Two, I did need to make sure Bella didn't do anything wrong. Thankfully Jasper had only found out the first one.

Today was no different in the cafeteria. I sat at the lunch table, terribly bored. Until I saw Edward was sitting alone. I put my head up from where I had been propped on my elbow and watched him signal Bella to come over. I put my head back down, bored once more.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Mike.

"Hmm…" I said sounding fed up.

"What's up?" asked Angela noticing my dullness.

"Nothing." I replied.

"We should go to class." Taylor interjected.

Mike stood up. "Come on Angela." he said.

She stood up too. I just stayed at the table. "Are you coming? I know we have different classes but it's on the way." she asked me.

"No thanks. I think I'll walk by myself today." I hoped I didn't sound rude.

"Sure, see you later." They all walked away and Bella stood up too. The Cullens disappeared to class leaving me the last one in the cafeteria.

I stood up at last and walked out to the parking lot. I walked up to Edward's car and knocked on the window. He wound it down.

"You should be in class." I said smiling cheekily.

"So should you." he pointed out.

I laughed. "We're such rebels." I paused. "Can I join you?"

He nodded. "I don't see why not."

I got in the car. "I'm going to last class though. I don't want to miss this."

"Miss what?" asked Edward looking confused.

"You'll see." I laughed again.

He shook his head. "You're so secretive."

I try, I thought.

"Bella?" he exclaimed, shocked. Edward got out the car and I watched as he ran over to where Mike and Bella were.

I couldn't hear what they were saying from the car but I grinned as I saw him carry her to the building while she looked like she was protesting. Mike scowled and walked back to class. He soon came out with someone else.

Mentally, I thanked Edward for putting on that CD, until I remembered he would be coming back. Sighing I got out the car and stood at a distance. Bella and Edward got in the car and drove away. I had the strangest feeling that my heart had just sunk.

. . . . . . . . . .

'Bad girl.'

I read the note that Alice had just passed to me.

'?' I sent back.

'You skipped class. I bet it was cause' you like Edward.' She wrote. I gave her a horrified look. She smirked.

'You made yourself too obvious'.

I looked stumped. 'I do not like Edward, Alice! Why do people keep making that assumption?' I scribbled. 'I wanted to see what happens and it just so happens I got to sit with Edward alone. It means nothing.'

She rolled her eyes and wrote 'Sure.'. I sighed shaking my head.

. . . . . . . . . .

For some reason when I was asked, I didn't want to come to La Push. Instead I decided to spend that day outside around the house. It didn't rain that day – just like it said in the Book.

I sat down under a tree and started reading a book, listening to my mp3 player. The weird thing was that after a couple of hours I was joined by Jasper. I didn't say anything apart from a small 'hi' at first, but I turned down my music. I knew he wouldn't just come and sit out here for the sake of it. He must be in horrible pain.

I stopped reading but didn't shut the book. "I know you wouldn't come and sit here with me, so what did you want?" I asked, though not in a rude tone.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry."

Now this was surprising. "What for?" I asked, confused.

"I haven't been the nicest person to you since you've come." He looked at me hopefully.

My brow furrowed. "Jasper, I didn't even expect to see you since I came here. It's so hard for you to be around humans. You don't have anything to be sorry for. If all you can do is be in the same room and be ok with that, it's more than enough." I told him.

"But it's not enough to me… I want to be able to act around you like the whole family does. It is… frustrating."

I didn't know what to say.

"So, that is why I am apologising." he finished.

I tilted my head slightly. "Apology accepted." I said after a short pause.

"I suppose this is the part where humans usually hug or make some kind of gesture."

I shook my head doubtfully. "That's not the best idea." I admitted.

"How about… a handshake then?"

We exchanged glances and laughed.

* * *

**GreenPurpleBlack - Handshake :)**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8: Importance

Everything about what I was doing screamed no in my face. A young teen near to us was even yelling "No!" at her mother after seeing an outfit she hated.

"I'll meet you guys later." I muttered and walked out the shop.

It was so easy to walk down the street with Bella. We got to the book store and she peered in the window unhappily.

"Don't worry; we don't have to go in there." I reassured her as she looked disapprovingly at the store. "Mabye we can go and see if there's another book store around?" I asked.

"Ok, but we should get back soon." said Bella as we walked down the road.

We turned a couple of corners. "How about over there?" Bella pointed out some shops with some glass steps at the front. We walked up to it, though Bella took lead and walked up while I waited at the bottom.

"It's empty." She said sadly and sighed.

We started walking down the road. Bella kept her eyes on her feet – she could have been trying not to trip up.

"Rose, is it normal for… your family to be out of school a lot?" she asked.

"Um…" I started. "Well Edward and the others usually like camping a lot, but Esme… my aunt in law sometimes stays home with me." It was almost the truth.

I looked up to see some men at the end of the alley laughing. I swore under my breath, surprising Bella who also looked up.

"Hey there!" one of them that looked like the leader yelled at us.

I couldn't help it. I knew Edward was coming but I didn't care. I grabbed Bella's sleeve and started heading back the way we came. Unfortunately they knew this place far too well. Some of them disappeared and came round the other side panting. They must have ran round.

With no one behind us we both turned round and started walking back to where the shops had been and down one of the alleys there.

"Hey, wait!" the leader yelled to us again. I had forgotten his name. A car came out and I thought about jumping in front of it – like Bella had in the book.

But just as I was about to move in front of the thing, Bella pulled me back and whispered to me. "They might not be following us."

I looked at her with a mixture of anger, disbelief and fright. The men were so close behind us.

"There you are." said one of them as we got into another empty street.

"Yeah, we just took a little detour." said the leader.

I felt anger creeping up and held my breath, like Bella, I was ready to scream.

He walked up to us and I stood in front of Bella. What was I doing?

"Hey there." He breathed. A foul stench was blown into my face and I stepped backwards trying to get clean air. I thought about telling Bella to run but I knew she wouldn't for fear of tripping or the others going after her.

Hurry up, Edward.

"Stay the hell away from me." I half shouted but I was too scared to sound defiant.

He laughed and the others joined in. Then without warning he bent down and crushed his lips to mine. I heard Bella gasp behind me. I tried to pull away with all my might but he was strong. He grabbed my wrist and he bent it at an angle with one hand.

If his breath has smelt horrible, it was nothing compared to this. His tongue entered and I just wanted to throw up all over him. Trying to pull away, he made some satisfied noise and bit down on my bottom lip. I could taste blood now.

The sound of a car coming round the corner startled me and him at the same time. I took the opportunity to slap him and pull away. I covered my mouth with my hand and really hoped that Edward wasn't hungry.

"Get in." said Edward angrily.

I chocked back tears from the pain and relief and got in the back of the car gratefully. Bella took the front.

I curled up on the seat trying to stop myself falling to pieces. Once Edward was in the car I swore again – though mentally this time.

"Are you ok?" asked Bella to both of us. It seemed funny really.

"I'm fine." I said. "Edward, I'm ok." I didn't want him to concentrate on me. He belonged with Bella.

Edward shook his head. "No, are you both alright? Rose?" Naturally he was more concerned for me anyway. I knew he would be because of the kiss… and the blood.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I repeated. However it was more to myself than to Edward and Bella.

"Can someone distract me, please?" he asked.

I shut my eyes and blocked out their talking. I wanted to wash out my mouth desperately from the horrid taste. I didn't dare swallow. Edward sped round to the restaurant and I gladly got out the car.

Edward turned round to me now that Bella had calmed him down. "Rose, are you alright?" he asked. "You're-,"

I cut him off. "I know. Edward. Just, just take Bella to get something to eat. I'll go back with Jess and Angela."

"No," said Edward. "I'll take you back."

I still had some adrenaline so I lashed out. "Edward, shut up!" I almost yelled at him. "I'm fine, ok? Don't worry about me because I'm not important!" I stopped myself from yelling. "Edward, please, just worry about Bella."

He started into my eyes for a second and decided he would do what I say. He went inside with Bella.

I got out a tissue from my bag a hurriedly tried to wipe away the blood before Jess or Angela could see. They came out giggling.

"What happened to you?" asked Angela seeing the state of me.

"I'm ok, just fell down." I laughed nervously. It didn't sound like a laugh at all.

"Are you sure?" asked Jess being strangely kind to me. "You're shaking."

I took a deep breath trying to control myself, realising that I was in fact shaking.

"Can we just go back to Forks?" I asked scared I was going to cry any moment.

During the trip back it was a wonder how they didn't ask me what was wrong, or telling me I was lying. After ten minutes I couldn't take it any more.

"Can we pull over somewhere, I'm really thirsty?" I asked.

"Sure." said Jess stopping outside a fast food restaurant.

I got out the car and quickly got inside buying a bottle of water. I headed straight to the bathroom which was luckily empty as I tried my best to clean up my face.

This was so likely – I would defiantly be the person to come home to a family of vampires.

I washed the blood off my face but failed to get rid of the taste of that disgusting pervert. How dare anyone do that to me. How dare they.

After looking at myself in the mirror again I tried to keep the anger burning inside me. It was better than crying and falling apart now. I had to let them keep thinking I fell down. I had to.

When we got back to Forks Jess dropped Angela off, but I knew the Cullens lived on the other side of the town, so I told Jess to just drop me off at her house and I would get a lift back.

I got out my phone, standing in front of Jess' house. My wrist still hurt but I was sure it was fine.

He answered on the first ring.

"Can you come and pick me up? I'm at Jess' house." I asked.

"Rose, are you alright?" asked Carlisle, deep with concern.

"I'm fine, it's just… I probably smell of blood and I don't want to…" I trailed off.

"I'll be right there."

I only had to wait two minutes before his car pulled up on the road. I got in, but I was finding it so hard not to cry now.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

I avoided his gaze, "It's just my wrist, but I cut my lip. I'm fine though." I said, unfortunately I could hear my voice cracking.

He delicately took my wrist. It still felt dirty even though I'd washed my hands numerous times in that bathroom.

"Just bruised." He muttered.

"Ok." I said as my vision started to blur with tears. "I'm sorry." I mumbled trying to wipe them away.

"Don't ever apologise for crying." said Carlisle surprisingly stern.

I started sobbing. Now I had started crying I couldn't stop.

"It's ok, Rose." He muttered to me. "It's ok, you're safe now."

He took my hand and looking up I realised he was driving. I curled up again whimpering. I felt pathetic.

I heard a snap which startled me. I glanced to see he was putting his phone away. His expression hardened. Was he mad?

"I don't know how Edward could just leave you like that." He said. Oh that was why.

"I told him too." I said.

"It doesn't matter." said Carlisle, running his hand through his hair. I had no idea he ever could get angry, Wasn't his gift to be caring?

"No, I'm not important." I replied. "He had to leave me."

"He had a choice!" said Carlisle annoyed.

"Stop it!" I said angrily, like I had been with Edward. "I don't even exist here, Carlisle! I'm not important and I couldn't let him do that because otherwise the events wouldn't happen in the book. Ok fine, maybe he shouldn't have left me there, but I have to make sure things go as planned. And the way they're planned is without me!"

I took another breath as more tears slid down. "Edward belongs with Bella. And- and I don't belong here."

Carlisle stopped the car in the driveway. "Why don't you think you belong here?" he asked.

"This is a fictional story!" I cried. "None of this is real."

"How are we supposed to know if anything is real? Even your universe – how do you know that is real?" asked Carlisle thoughtfully.

"I don't know. But I have to get back, and I don't know what else I'm supposed to do."

"Rose." said Carlisle. "You belong here, I know you do."

I sniffed and looked up. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know." He said. "Do you really want to leave?" asked Carlisle.

My brow furrowed. "I don't know." I said as another tear came down my cheek.

Carlisle sighed and appeared round the other side of the car opening the door for me. I let out another sob as I got out into the cool night. The air was cold.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." He said putting his arm round me.

I stopped. "What about the blood?" I asked afraid of causing anyone pain.

"It's taken care of." he said as we started walking towards the house.

* * *

**Yay for my favourite chapter! :D**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9: Truth

I don't know how long I was in the shower for, crying. It could have been hours for all I could care. Eventually I got out when I felt almost completely numb. I stood in front of the mirror. Even though I was soaked you could still tell I'd been crying from my eyes.

A knock at the door told me I was soon going to be greeted by the concerns and worries of the family. I didn't want that. They shouldn't see me upset. I shouldn't even be this depressed.

My throat ached as I slid down to the perfectly clean floor wrapped in the towel, leaning against the wall.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do anymore. Do I make sure the events in the book go as they should? Or do I do what I want? Why was I here? The same questions over and over again. Over and over, again.

"Rose?" asked a voice. It was Rosalie.

I didn't say anything. Shutting my eyes I hit the back of my head on the tiles lightly in frustration as the questions repeated themselves again.

"Rose, I know you can hear me." She said.

I reached up my arm and gently moved my finger across the wooden door sliding the lock open. She walked in slowly.

I sobbed again as she came and sat down in front of me.

"I'm really sorry, Rose." She said seriously.

"I know you're only saying that because the same thing happened to you but worse." I said, surprising myself. Well, she had been rude to me…

"No I really mean it. I was going to apologise even if that hadn't happened." she replied calmly.

"Really?" I asked taken aback.

She ignored the question. "I think that's the reason I was so against you in the beginning. You are so much like me. We even have the same name!"

I watched her, wondering what she was going to say next.

"People don't just fall in love with someone they don't know. You fell in love with someone you emailed. You must have been lured in by compliments. Just like me."

She didn't need to say anymore. "I know." I said. "It seems I'm too easy to get too. No wonder they all go for me."

A sob escaped my mouth and I started to cry again. Rosalie put her arms round me. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next ten minutes went so fast, I was too slow to process it fast enough. But in the end I was on the sofa with a duvet with Carlisle and Esme next to me. Rosalie was in the room too, but sat on one of the chairs instead. I ate my dinner slowly. I wanted there to be no remains of that foul man's germs. As if he had never kissed me.

Edward walked into the room anxiously. I hoped that he wasn't being bombarded with bad thoughts. I was responsible for this after all.

Carlisle stood up and left with Edward upstairs. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach. I really hoped he wasn't in trouble.

I hesitated before the next mouthful of force fed food. I didn't feel hungry at all.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, you need to eat." She tried to get me to carry on.

But each mouthful tasted bitter. It wasn't the food. It was the thought of something touching my lips. I felt sick.

I put the plate down on the coffee table. "I'm sorry, Esme." I apologised.

"It's alright, dear one, you'd nearly finished." She took me hand smiling lovingly.

Rosalie stood up and left for the stairs swiftly without a word. I wondered where all the Cullens were but then I remembered about the blood.

Esme pulled me close to hear and I leaned on her side as she began to hum and stroke my hair again. It was so sweet, just like I did belong here.

As my vision started to darken with exhaustion I had the distant feeling of lightness for half a second. But before I realised I was in my room my eyes slid shut.

A door downstairs slammed shut so loud my eyes snapped open and I tried to sit up but Esme was holding me down.

"Shh," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"What was that?" I asked, now fully awake.

"Nothing to worry about." She said.

I knew what it was, though. I knew exactly what it was. "Edward just walked out didn't he?" I asked.

Carlisle stood in the doorway.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" Esme asked him, letting go of me.

I moved away and sat up. "What happened? What did you do?" I asked desperately.

"I told him we were leaving." Said Carlisle, seeming low.

"What?" I cried. "Why?" I got out of bed.

"Edward just can't do things like this…" he started.

I swore loudly. "You- UGH!" I yelled angrily. "Did you not listen to the conversation we had in the car?" I asked annoyed. "EDWARD BELONGS WITH BELLA!"

He stood in front of me and pinned my arms to my sides. "It doesn't matter who he belongs with, Rose." said Carlisle. "He left you after you had been attacked in Port Angeles. He left family behind and that can't be accepted. And now that Bella knows about us we don't have a choice."

Tears leaked from my eyes. "You do have a choice." I almost whispered. "You have to stay here and let him be with Bella. That's how it was written."

Carlisle shook his head. "Then we re-write the story."

I blinked letting the tears run down my face. I had ruined everything.

. . . . . . . . . .

I thought about running away and killing myself, but I knew I would never be able to get away from the Cullens long enough to do it. They would know what I would do if I was alone, far away. Carlisle did at least.

I hated seeing him depressed. I could see it in his eyes whenever we were together. It had been days since the accident in Port Angeles. Jasper hadn't come home. I was terrified he wouldn't since Alice had disappeared too.

The first morning had been most painful. It was announced that we were leaving. I didn't say a word. It was my fault. No one could convince me otherwise.

I hadn't seen Edward since he had come in the same night. I had heard Rosalie say he was so ashamed he didn't dare show his face.

But things started to change that weekend. The weekend Edward decided to come home.

"Rose?" he asked from the door way. I was sitting on my bed staring out the window. The rain poured down the window from the roof like someone was tipping buckets of it down.

I said nothing.

"Rose." He said coming and standing in front of me. I then had to look up.

"I am, so sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." I replied quietly. My voice sounded so depressing.

Edward looked so concerned at that. I didn't blame him. "Yes it is." He said. "I can't believe I did what I did."

"No." I mumbled. "I told you to go to Bella."

He looked… disgusted? "I valued a stranger over family!"

"Edward." I said defiantly. "You are supposed to be with her." It wouldn't be long until I would be giving away more secrets…

"Then tell me this." said Edward. "Why do I not want to be?"

* * *

**Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Spoilers

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward hushed me.

"It felt like I was away for such a long time." He started. "The truth is, all I was thinking about was you."

I tilted my head slightly. Why would he be thinking of me?

"You said before that Bella and I belong together. But I don't even see how we could." Edward paused.

I stood up. "I don't understand." I said.

"At first when Alice had the vision, I thought it would be impossible for a vampire to be with a human. It's laughable." He smiled… crookedly. "But since then. I don't know if she's told you but… the vision's changed."

My face fell slightly in realisation but I wasn't really upset. How could I be? "Does it resemble someone I know?" I asked.

"I think you know her pretty well, yes." He said.

"Oh." I said quietly as I looked up into Edward's eyes. My heart felt light, like I was floating.

Pictures flickered in front of my eyes, like a movie. Edward was holding me as I drifted to sleep. Edward was playing the piano while I sat next to him. Edward was looking into my eyes warmly and then we kissed passionately. I was flying through the trees on Edward's back in the forest. James sunk his teeth into my wrist as Edward pushed him away from me. Edward was down on one knee proposing to me. I was holding Edward's hand while confetti was thrown over us. I danced with Edward in the moonlight.

Blinking hard a couple of times I heard Edward's voice distantly. "Rose?" he asked panicked. "Rose, are you alright?"

His hands were round my waist while I was in a dizzying faint. As I managed to get back into 'reality' I realised I was hyperventilating.

"It's ok, I've got you." said Edward keeping me on my feet.

"You…" I mumbled. "…love… me?" I breathed.

He paused, smiling shyly. "…Yeah."

Edward must have thought I'd faint again so he tightened his arms round me.

"I'm fine." I said, thought not wanting him to let go.

He looked pained – no doubt he had heard me say that before. But I hadn't been telling the truth that time.

I sighed. "Have you been reading Alice's mind?"

Looking confused he replied, "Why?"

"It's just I think she might have let something slip…" I trailed off as he started laughing. "What?" I asked confused.

"She did think about…" he started.

I smiled. "About...?" I questioned.

"When you skipped class." Edward laughed again, but then became serious. "But I didn't know if you were telling the truth or not. That was a situation you wouldn't want to get in to."

I laughed. "Yeah I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I admitted the truth to her."

We both died down the laughed then. I looked up into his eyes while he still had me in an embrace.

"So you were lying then?" he said quietly.

"I was." I breathed.

"This was a lot easier than I thought it would be." admitted Edward thoughtfully. "Carlisle said you are pretty caught up in the novel."

"I think I've ruined it already." I replied. "The main character has fallen in love with the wrong girl." I smiled sadly. "But it's too late; I was in love with him from the start."

I leant my head on his chest, almost like I was trying to listen to his beating-less heart. I don't remember how long we were standing like that, but it could have been hours. I half expected him to have trouble but I remembered that was just Bella, who smelled better than anyone.

Closing my eyes I whispered to him. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Rose."

. . . . . . . . . .

The rest of that day passed in a haze. It didn't seem real – like a dream. I was so happy it wasn't one. And the very best thought was, I knew he could never leave me.

The rough nights I had had before were so far away as I lay in my bed that night while Edward lay atop the covers next to me.

"Edward?" I asked in the darkness.

"Yes?" he replied sweetly.

I smiled. "Will we always be together?"

"We won't be apart, so I'm sure of that. Very much so." said Edward.

I snuggled up to his side. He put his arm round me. I knew it was so wrong to what was written. But it was just like Carlisle said – we were re-writing the story, and the new story was perfect.

"Can you tell me… if you weren't in love with Bella, why did you save her?" I asked.

He paused for a moment before answering. "Alice saw two things before the accident." Edward started. "The first one was… Bella's death. And the second…" he trailed off and shuddered. "Let's just say you were standing on top of a cliff."

I shivered. That sounded like something I would do after ruining the story... Not that I hadn't done now. But this was different. Edward had fallen in love with me. It could be that before he was confused to which one of us he was actually in love with. Maybe Bella had just be lust because she smelt so good.

"What about Bella?" I asked. "We're leaving. It will be like… like New Moon."

"New Moon?" said Edward questioningly.

"That's the second one." I stated. "There's four books."

Edward pursed his lips. "Are you going to tell what happens?" he wondered.

I smirked to myself. "Nah, that would be spoiling it. Don't you hate it when someone gives away the ending before the middle?"

"I probably did when I was human." He replied. "But I read books fairly quickly now."

"You would." I smiled.

There was silence for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Rose, what did you mean – it will be like New Moon?"

I sighed. "I just hope that Jacob will be there for her. He saves her, too."

"You mean-," said Edward. "She get's into an accident?"

"Sort of." I tried not to make it sound obvious. "But it will be a lot safer now that… she's not after her."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Too secretive." He said.

I laughed. "Spoilers."

He laughed too. "I think Alice has a surprise for us all."

I looked at him hopefully. "What's that?" I actually didn't know what it was.

"It won't be for another week though…"

I cut him off. "What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Vampire. Baseball."

* * *

***Fan girl scream at words vampire baseball***

**Review please! They are helping me get past the writters block infection I have.**


	12. Chapter 11: Danger

_I gently pulled my curtains shut as the sun finally set and the sky became a dark blue once more. Letting the radiator warm my hands for a minute I turned round to see my large Twilight poster on the wall behind me. Edward stood alone with the Cullens standing around him. I smiled to myself and kneeling on my bed I pulled it from the wall with the weakening blue tack. It came away easily and fell to my bed. The wall behind it seemed bare now, so I took another poster I had from on top of my book shelf and pinned that up instead where it had been before. There wasn't much difference in them, apart from that Edward held a girl in his arms. She looked back at me._

. . . . . . . . . .

The next day was a Sunday, so I decided to do what I always had done in the other universe when I was bored. I drew. Edward was perfectly still as I drew him. I did catch him though a couple of times trying to peek at what I had so far.

"Spoilers." I mumbled grinning.

When I was done, hours later, he spilled compliments to me all about it saying it had to be framed. I was pleased but was sure he was just making me feel good about it.

Alice and Jasper returned the night before, glad that everyone was being much less depressing. They were happy for me and Edward, so Edward celebrated playing the piano for us.

"It's beautiful." I said dreamily when he had ended the song.

"What is it called?" asked Esme.

Edward smiled. "I suppose, It's a lullaby…"

There was a small flash from the window. "What that what I think I was?" I asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" cried Emmett.

I laughed and stood up, along with Edward.

"Hurry up!" said Alice, jumping up and down.

. . . . . . . . . .

Edward noticed I was unusually anxious while we drove to the clearing. Of course, I was excited about seeing the game, but I was worried about James. I debated with myself whether I should tell them about him, or if I shouldn't. I'd already messed up the most important thing in the book… would this make it any different than it already was?

The car stopped increasing my heart beat. Oh great, now it was obvious something was wrong.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked, watching me worriedly.

"I don't think I should be doing this…" I breathed.

His face fell in realisation. "Something happens doesn't it?"

"You know… the deaths?" I started. "It's because of these vampires." I took a breath. "It looks like I'm Bella now, so… It looks like they're going to come after me…" I trailed off.

"How many are there?" he asked urgently.

"Three… Laurent, Victoria and-," I paused as my throat began to ache. I was nearly… crying? "James. James is a Tracker, he likes playing with his victims and then Victoria apparently tortures them but Laurent, he's alight at first but he sides with Victoria –to get me back when James is killed."

"We kill James?" asked Edward surprised.

I nodded. "When Bella goes to meet him because she thinks he has her mother hostage, she finds out he doesn't really have her. But you come and hold him off her, but he bit her so you…" I trailed off as his expression got more pained. "Sorry I'm giving everything away…"

"No, that's good. I'm glad you didn't keep that to yourself." Edward reassured me. He took my hand.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to get you out of here." said Edward defiantly. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"We just need to get out of here, and then James won't track me. He can't die… or everyone will be in danger. I don't want that to happen." I tried to persuade him.

"Wait." Edward got out his phone and started talking, but it was too fast for me to hear.

I wrapped my arms around myself and swallowed back the lump in my throat. James couldn't see me or have anything to do with me. But how would I know if the three vampires would just pass though? What if they stayed? Surely the Cullens would try and make peace with them. I feared that they might trick them, or worse. But they all had to leave, or it would end with the new borns fighting. But then I realised, _we_ were leaving. We were leaving right now. Edward was arranging it. But James might track us? Fate always has a habit of following you. Maybe James would follow us because it was fate now. I was the new Bella now.

Edward came off the phone and started the car. "We're leaving." He said to me. "Right now."

I watched him anxiously as he started driving.

"The others are going back to the house and packing, but you need to get out of here." He said increasing the speed. It wasn't long till he was going a hundred.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm right here." He said, looking just as tense as I did.

"Where are we going… Alaska?" my words were shaky.

"Yes," replied Edward. "But we won't be there for long."

"Ok." I nodded.

My gaze drifted towards the window. It was silence for a long time until it started to rain. Raindrops were coming down lightly, running down the window. I wished I had my mp3 with me.

The sky had darkened now and It seemed to have stopped raining lightly now we were covered by trees. I was soon struggling to stay awake.

As my eyes were almost closed I felt a cold hand on my cheek. I couldn't help but lean to the touch. "Love you, Edward." I mumbled.

"Love you, Rose." He replied.

I smiled at hearing his voice, just before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Fun, fun, fun. How arr there so many typose I keep makling?**

**Every reviewer recieves a chocolate life size Edward. Or if you don't like chocolate, then you get a chocolate Jasper instead :D **


	13. Chapter 12: Alaska

"_Get off me!" I screamed. I tried to pull away but they were so strong. Bright crimson eyes bore into mine with every piece of hatred that could ever exist. _

"_Please don't do this, you're better than that!"_

_The eyes narrowed and yet, even though they were a beautiful creature, they pushed me forward into one of the trees with so much force the screaming was caught in my throat. _

. . . . . . . . . .

When I awoke I didn't want to open my eyes. "Mm… Edward." I muttered, smiling in content. My eyes opened to see him lying next to me in the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah…" I replied dreamily. "What time is it?"

"One." He smiled.

I turned over to see the snowy landscape outside the window. "I'm terrible." I laughed. "It was barely ten last night." I turned back to Edward.

He laughed. "I like watching you sleep."

"What happened to James and…?" I trailed off.

Edward looked serious now. "We lost them but Alice saw something."

"What did she-?" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it." He was avoiding it.

"I am worried." I said. "What did she see?"

Edward looked worried. "I can't tell you." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused. "Why can't you tell me? Is it them? Do they come after me?"

"No." replied Edward. "It's just that… it's painful."

I pursed my lips but decided not to push it. Nothing could happen, could it? It wasn't like James knew me.

"The others are here." said Edward. "They came this morning. We're going to leave again in a few days. Probably on Friday."

"Did you say goodbye?" I asked after a moment.

"What?" Edward asked questioningly.

"To Bella, did you say goodbye?" I felt so sorry for Bella. I had ruined her story. But to be fair I hadn't meant to.

"I did while I was away." said Edward.

"Was she ok?" I didn't want her to be sad.

"She was upset… but she didn't take it too badly." He looked almost sad.

"I hope she's ok." I said. "It would be a shame if she was… like in the book."

"Do I leave her in the book too?" asked Edward.

"Yes, but you come back. You can't stay away form each other. It's sweet." I smiled sadly.

"What are you thinking?" asked Edward with a pained expression.

"Don't worry about it."

. . . . . . . . . .

The Denali coven was nice to me. Kate had a new theory about me. She thought it was till death I would stay here. She thought maybe that would be when I go back to my home. Edward was surprisingly cold about it. Perhaps he thought that it might happen if I became a vampire. I decided not to ask him about my turning for a while at least – or until he asked me first. Of course, I would no doubt get into some danger while living with vampires surrounding me.

We were in the living room when the action started up again. Jasper, Edward and I were in the room. Alice had walked in but stopped in mid step. Jasper rushed to her instantly.

"Alice, what do you see?" he asked anxiously.

"It's… Bella." she said surprised. "She's been turned."

My jaw dropped.

"Who?" asked Edward urgently. "Who changed her?"

"She's coming." Alice said. "She's following your scent." She looked directly at Edward.

"Is she dangerous?" Jasper asked almost too quickly.

"She can control herself…" Alice answered slowly. "But she's so frustrated…" Alice trailed off, obviously talking to Edward thought her thoughts.

"Are we going to meet her?" She was only one vampire, right?

"James could be following her." Jasper disagreed. "She might be on his side. And-,"

"I can't read her thoughts." Edward finished.

"She will be here in less than ten minutes!" cried Alice. "But she's not going to do anything."

"How do you know she's dangerous?" I cut in. "She might not have anyone else to look for."

Alice agreed. "Bella probably just remembers us and wants to know what she can do."

Edward looked cautious. "Ok. But if she does anything."

"Edward," said Jasper. "She's one vampire. And there are twelve of us. Even with James, Laurent and Victoria they're no match for us."

"Why would she do anything, Edward?" asked Alice.

"She's a new born." said Edward.

"Actually she just passed some humans." Alice stated, blinking rapidly. "She pulled herself away from them…"

Jasper looked pained for a moment. Of course - Bella was stronger than him.

"I'll call the others." Said Edward quickly, getting out his phone.

I swallowed, nervous for seeing Bella.

I had stolen her husband.

I had stolen her lover.

And I had stolen her life.

Who knows what she would want to do with me?

* * *

**Review? :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Love

A feeling of dread flooded through me and my head started throbbing. The room seemed to be moving as everyone came back into the house. Then Bella arrived.

When the knocking at the door started I looked up at Edward painfully. He noticed I was worried. Jasper kept giving my glances every now and then.

"There's nothing to be scared of." soothed Edward. "She's not exactly going to hurt you." He smiled with the ridiculousness of how I was acting.

"I know." I said shakily. "It's just that… Bella should be yours."

There was no time to reply or to hear what his reply to that was, as I was being taken from the room and upstairs. Rosalie was with me and we waited in my room.

I didn't need to be downstairs. I heard Bella perfectly. Bella was a lot more "frustrated" than what Alice had said.

"Why is there a human here?" asked Bella. I couldn't hear what anyone else was saying apart from her. She was so loud.

"Oh so this is the real reason? You ditched me for another human?" She seemed calm in an angry way.

"I don't understand, Edward. You acted like it was me… not her. I thought it was me." She sounded heartbroken. I flinched.

Bella swore. "You jerk, I thought you were better than that!"

And then the grand finale came. "Forget it. I'll survive without you!"

Door slam. The end. Credits scrolling.

Edward appeared in the room and embraced me. I held on, glad that she was gone.

"Did you hear what she said?" he asked after a few moments.

"Everything. She was so loud." I whispered. A tear spilled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." said Edward.

"It's ok." I heard my voice crack.

He looked into my eyes, which were burning with desire and love. Rosalie wasn't in the room anymore.

Unconsciously, Edward seemed to be coming towards me. I felt my heart beat increase as we became dangerously close.

I pulled back as a sob escaped my lips.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward. He was probably scared he'd hurt me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He pulled me close to him rubbing my back gently. "Don't be, it's my fault. I shouldn't have done that."

Memories of the man who had kissed me flashed in my mind, making me cry.

"Hey, hey." whispered Edward, cradling me in his arms. "It's alright. You're safe."

. . . . . . . . . .

The dream was terrifying. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I heard Bella whispering to me.

"_Edward never loved you." She laughed. "He's always been mine, and me his." _

_Edward laughed. "You're such a fool thinking I could ever love you."_

_Bella and Edward were laughing together now. I saw them holding each other. _

"_You can't even kiss me." said Edward amused. _

"_What a wimp." Bella cackled._

_She and Edward leaned in and their lips touched. They kissed passionately._

_I woke up screaming. I couldn't open my eyes, but I was sure it was still dark. I soon became aware that I was sitting up in bed, soaked in cold sweat. _

_I saw Edward standing at the end of my bed. His expression was blank. _

"_Please Edward, please do you love me?" I begged. _

_He watched me for a moment and smirked. "Why would I? You're such a freak."_

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed, thrashing against the bed. "No, Edward, please! Why her? Why her?"

As the room came into focus I looked up to see Edward holding me. "Edward, please." I repeated like I had in the dream. "Do you love me?" I cried.

"Of course." He replied. "Of course I love you, Rose."

I sighed. "I love you, Edward." Tears ran down my cheeks in relief and I held onto him with more urgency and necessity as I had done in all the time we'd been together.

'You stupid girl...' I heard a whisper. It belonged to Bella.

"Bella?" I asked scared.

"Bella's gone. It's just the family here." Said Edward.

'How could you think he fell in love with you?' the voice asked gradually becoming louder.

"Can't you hear her?" my eyes darted around the room as if she were hear.

"What are you talking about?" asked Edward, looking confused.

The voice laughed. 'He's lying to you…' she said patronisingly.

"Why?" I asked the voice standing up off the bed.

"Rose?" Edward watched me worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Suddenly with no warning I heard cold, loud, hard screaming. It ripped right though my head. I clutched my ears trying to get rid of the noise, gasping in pain.

"Carlisle, come quick!" I heard Edward say distantly. I could hardly hear him over the loud noise.

I had fallen to the floor onto my knees. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"Can't-you-hear-her?" I chocked out. "She's-screaming-at-me!"

Carlisle was at my side. There was no one else but I was sure they didn't want to overcrowd me.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?' Bella screamed. 'HOW COULD YOU RUN AWAY IN COWARDICE AND LEAVE ME TO BECOME A MONSTER!'

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

'YOU DESEVE DEATH! YOU DO NOT DESERVE EDWARD, MY EDWARD!'

Tears ran down my face. "Please, please stop!"

I could see dimly Edward and Carlisle conversing quickly.

"Edward, please, make her stop!" I begged.

Carlisle disappeared for a moment.

"Rose, it's ok, we'll make it stop." said Edward trying to comfort me.

'HE'S LYING TO YOU AGAIN!' screamed the voice. 'IT WON'T EVER STOP!'

I screamed, not getting close to overthrowing Bella. Carlisle was back and out of the corner of my eye I saw he had a Syringe.

Gasping, I tried to get away from the needle, holding onto Edward. "Please, no, not that!" I cried, more tears falling out the corners of my eyes.

But he ignored my protests. The needle was plunged into my hip and it took only moments for the freezing cold liquid to take effect. My vision darkened and I was only then thank full of the sedation.

I relaxed in Edward's arms, distantly hearing the screams dying down, along with Edward's soothing humming. I soon sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Mind

My eyes opened to a dark room. The sky could be visible from the window in the far corner however it was too high up to see anything other than that. There were no stars or a moon.

I slowly sat up from where I had been lying on the floor and looked around. The room was empty but there was a door at the opposite wall to the window. It was almost like a dungeon with stone walls falling apart but still strong enough to contain what lied within.

As I imagined it would be, the door was locked. My footsteps echoed as I walked to the window and looked up into the sky. It wasn't barred but I couldn't reach it or fit through.

It was far too dark and all I could dimly see was the room. Was there even anything outside of here?

At the sound of Bella cackling I turned to see her red eyes narrowed in anger. She darted forwards, now too fast for me.

"Get off me!" I screamed as she got hold of my shoulders. I tried to pull away but they were so strong. Bright crimson eyes bore into mine with every piece of hatred that could ever exist.

"Please don't do this, you're better than that!"

The scene had changed now, we were in a forest, however it was still very dark with only a small light with no obvious source.

The eyes narrowed and yet even though they were a beautiful creature, they pushed me forward into one of the trees with so much force the screaming was caught in my throat.

"You are so selfish…" Bella looked close to crying now. "You stole him from me."

"No." I chocked out. "I didn't mean to. He fell in love with _me_…" I tried to make her understand. I didn't want to be her enemy.

She kicked my stomach hard. I began gasping, wishing she would stop. Where were the Cullens? Where was Edward?

"He's not coming." Bella smirked. "That's thanks to drugs… you're knocked out and no one can hear you scream."

My eyes widened. "You're going to kill me." I said a lot more calmer than I really was. She wanted me to be afraid.

"You're going to die in Edward's arms." She looked disgusted. "How putrid."

I gasped and some blood came up my throat. I coughed it up, gagging.

"Bella," I chocked. "You can't really think Edward will love you after this?" Feeling sick, I wrapped my arms round myself from the pain. I could feel my ribs coming at a very odd angle.

She laughed at me. "Of course he will. How do you think I'm inside your mind? _It's my gift_."

I gasped. "But your gift is a shield." How did that work? She was inside my mind? She was going to kill me in my mind making me die on the outside?

Bella rolled her eyes. "No, it's mind possessing. And I will posses your vampire boy friend. And then he will be mine!"

This no longer made sense. If she wanted Edward why did she want to kill me first? Unless she was lying. Unless she wanted me to die in misery.

"You're lying." I said confidently. "You can't posses vampires."

It was all a guess but it seemed to be true. Bella was very hard at hiding her emotions. She was an open book after all.

"I'm telling the truth, you brat!" She screamed at me. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

I laughed, surprising even myself. "You're too easy to read Bella. Just like an open book."

Those were the magic words. Bella's eyes filled with shame and sadness. "Mom." She whispered.

I knew too well she loved her family too much to let anything get in the way of that.

Bella fell to the floor, wracked with dry sobs. "I can't even cry." She whispered almost too quietly for me to hear.

"I'm sorry." I said, just before more blood came up.

She looked up at me as I vomited blood onto the grass. "You're dying." She cried. "What have I done?"

And with that Bella was gone.

Anxiously I looked around trying to see her, but I could not find her in the darkness and the trees. I tried to stand up but fell back with pain.

Gasping and crying I curled up in the most comfortable position I could and waited. It wasn't long till more darkness came.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Rose." I heard a voice, sure it was Esme. "Rose, we're here." I opened my eyes and found I was in the back seat of a car. I looked up to see that it wasn't Esme. It was my mother.

"Mom?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. "Mom!"

"Sweetie?" her face fell sadly.

"I'm just so happy to see you." I smiled, quickly brushing the tears away.

"Rose, Sweetheart, wake up!" she was crying now.

"Mom?" I asked confused. I was awake.

She came round the car and opened my door. "Rose," Tears came down her face and she got out her phone quickly dialling only three numbers.

"Please, I think my daughter's dead!" She cried hysterically.

"Mom! I'm fine!" I said. I didn't understand. Until I looked down. My body was faded and then through me was… me. My dead body.

I started hyperventilating. I wasn't in the car when I went to the Twilight world. Why was I randomly dead? What was going on?

My mother cried over my body and my vision started fading again.

Meaningless and random images were thrown at me and then I completely blacked out.

* * *

**Well my wicked plan worked and I got some reviewers! Thank you people :')**

**Review...? :D**


	16. Chapter 15: Light

I distantly herd a slight ringing in my ears. Other than that I was in complete silence. I could feel soft sheets over me, so I had to be in a bed. But I was so confused from before, was this back to the Twilight Universe, or my own?

Breathing deeply, I tried to calm myself. If I was somewhere I shouldn't then I would just try and accept that. However the more I tried to concentrate, the more I felt like I was going insane.

Eventually I heard the door open so quietly, I shouldn't have been able to hear it. Footsteps gently brushed the carpet.

"Rose?" I recognised the voice, and then I knew where I was immediately.

"Carlisle?" I asked. My eyelids fluttered open but my vision was still hazy from the sedation.

Dimly I became aware of the pain; however it were so dull I couldn't think what part of my body hurt. My mind was sliding in and out of focus.

I was in a room which looked strangely familiar. Blinking hard a couple of times I realised this was the room I had stayed in Alaska. This small detail lightened my mood a little.

"Where are Edward, and the others?" I asked. Surely Edward would want to be here, wouldn't he?

Carlisle seemed down – like something was bothering him. "They've gone after Bella."

"What?" I asked. I remembered what had happened inside my mind between Bella and I. "You can't have let them!"

"We heard everything." said Carlisle. "You spoke while you were out."

"What-what you mean…" I tried to think of something I had said.

"The part where you said 'You're going to kill me'." he finished for me. "That's what set them off."

I cringed and shivered. "But you don't understand." I persisted. "Bella's changed."

Even though she had tried to kill me, she had changed. I didn't wish her death, especially now that she was different. I knew she was.

"She tried to kill you." said Carlisle sternly. "You were coughing up blood, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. Edward was planning to go to Italy."

"No, she's changed. She realised what she was doing." Why didn't he understand? "You need to tell them to call off the search!"

"Do you even know what you're saying?" he asked. "She might go after other humans."

"She won't, I know she won't. If you'd seen her face when she realised what she'd done… She was so sorry."

"It might be too late."

"I don't care."

He didn't make a move to leave. "I don't like this any more than you do." He said.

"Carlisle, can I have my phone?" I asked, ignoring him.

Carlisle sighed but passed it too me anyway. I mumbled a thanks and quickly called Edward as he left.

"Rose!" He exclaimed before it had barely run once, his voice full of worry. "Rose, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Edward." I said. "Can you come back, please?"

He hesitated. "Did Carlisle-,"

I cut him off. "Yes, now call off the search."

"You don't even know what you're saying." Edward sounded hurt. I didn't blame him.

"No, Edward, Call off the search. Bella's changed. Please, Edward." I begged him, I was so against them going after Bella.

There was a pause and I assumed he was talking to the others.

"Jasper and Emmett have gone ahead."

My face fell. "Ok." I replied.

"I'm sorry." said Edward. "I'm coming back now."

"Where are you?" I asked. How far had Bella got? Did her gift have limits?

"We got to Canada, but now we're back in Alaska." Edward replied. "I'll see you in-,"

I cut him off again. "Don't hang up." I said desperately. "Sorry."

I imagined him smiling to himself. "It's ok." He told me. "I'll only be two minutes."

"Edward?" I asked. "Are the other's with you?"

"They're a couple of miles behind. I'm faster." He sounded smug. Even though he was a vampire, he still sounded a lot like a guy. I laughed.

"Oh yes, I remember." I smiled.

"I'm nearing the house now." Edward said. "I can see it from here."

"Ok." I replied.

"Alice has gone after Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie." He explained. "But Esme's coming back."

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"What for?" he asked surprised.

"Everything." I tried to swallow back tears.

Edward walked into the room and I slowly put down the phone, not being able to find the hang up button.

He came over to my bed. I was sitting up now.

"Edward." I breathed. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes in happiness and relief.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" he asked taking my hand and kissing it delectably.

As my heart melted, I suddenly couldn't answer him. It was like this was the first time I was really seeing him.

"I don't know." It was the truth. I didn't know what I was sorry for, I just felt the need to say it.

He laughed slightly and then smiled. It quickly faded, however, and he seemed to cringe.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Had he heard something?

"Nothing." He replied. "You just smell of blood."

"Oh." I said as if that was something insignificant. "Then I will be sorry for that."

We laughed as the stupidity of it.

"Of all the things to apologise for…" he muttered. "I should be the one who apologises to you. I thought you were going to die."

"So did I." I said truthfully. "She was very… angry."

"What happened?" asked Edward.

* * *

**One more chapter :D **

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 16: Jasper

I did not tell Edward what happened to me. Instead I decided to wait until the others got back. Rosalie called to tell me that Emmett didn't care what I said, and then he was still going after Bella. Jasper was also determined to hunt her down. However they were still following them, hoping to try and stop them.

After calling both of them so many times, I lost count.

"Rose, I'm sorry." said Edward as I hung up once again.

"You didn't know what else to do. I just don't want Bella to die." I replied.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my hand.

"Jasper!" I cried.

"Why did you forgive her?" he asked, confused and annoyed.

"She was sorry." I said simply.

"Rose, she was trying to kill you."

"I know, I've heard that before, but please just don't kill her." My eyes focused on Edward worriedly.

"Why?" he asked. "I'm not letting anyone hurt my little sis."

I was touched by his words. He thought of me as a sister… "But you're hurting me going after Bella."

There was a pause. "Please, come back and I can tell you what happened. The reason you shouldn't go after her."

"If she ever does anything to you again…" warned Jasper.

"I know." I replied not wanting to hear the end of that sentence.

"See you soon." He hung up.

I hadn't moved my gaze from Edward. Ever since he had got home I couldn't shift my eyes away. Putting down my phone on the bedside table I sunk back down onto my pillows.

We didn't need to say anything as we stared into each other's eyes. Minutes went past feeling like seconds.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward.

I wasn't sure how to describe the feeling. I had felt it many times before. It was the same feeling every time I had been in hospital. Like I had woken into somewhere I didn't want to be.

"I've been better." I replied at last. "How long was I out?"

"Not long." answered Edward. "It's only been a few hours."

I sighed. I still felt tired from the sedation I had had but I was afraid to sleep. Even though Bella had been sorry, I was still scared.

"It's alright." murmured Edward, as my eyes drooped. "You can sleep."

"I don't… I can't." I mumbled, sitting up slightly.

Edward took my hand. "I'll be right here, Rose. I won't leave I promise."

"What if…?" I began, painfully.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He said hushing me.

"Hold me." It came out of more a demand than a question.

Smiling slightly, Edward gently brought his arm under my back and bought me to him. I wrapped my arms round his neck burying my face in his chest.

Felling bandages round my middle, I didn't look down at myself. I didn't want to see what Bella had done somehow.

Slowly I relaxed, still in the same position. His cool body seemed to be calming me. But I still couldn't let go of consciousness.

"Thanks, Jasper." I heard Edward whisper just before my eyes closed.

My mind seemed hazy and I felt so comfortable in Edward's arms, I wasn't aware of myself slipping away.

Even though I was still in the Twilight universe and Bella may still be alive – perhaps with James, Victoria and Laurent. A lot of things still didn't make sense to me, or I couldn't understand them.

But I did know one thing for sure. I knew was that I was safe, as long as Edward kept his word.

* * *

**End! :D Watch out for the sequel - Blue Skies - Comming soon.**

**Review?**


End file.
